Shinigami
by Marievolo Kruriat
Summary: "—Bueno… me dices que eres la muerte, ¿no?— le pregunta inseguro" "— ¡Lo soy!— contesta sonriendo de oreja a oreja" ¿Quién creería semejante respuesta? Por que a la muerte nadie la engaña, ¿Verdad Fuuma? YAOI ShinigamixFuumaxKamui y SeixSub
1. Chapter 1

Shinigami-sama

Fuuma no lograba comprender la situación, se pregunta si alguien podría… mientras él se sumergía en sus pensamientos, la persona sentada entre sus piernas lo observaba curioso, analizando cada facción del cazador de tesoros

—Bueno… me dices que eres la muerte, ¿no?— le pregunta inseguro

— ¡Lo soy!— contesta sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Fuuma solo puede ver de media nariz para abajo y deja de ver la blanca y misteriosamente brillante piel al llegar a la clavícula

—Y deseas con toda tu fuerza que yo, un simple y común humano, te saque de esta dimensión y te lleve a conocer otras, ¿o me equivoco?— le pregunta incomodo de la cercanía del "Shinigami"

—Sí, te equivocas al decir que eres un simple y común humano— dice sonriendo— eres un cazador, por lo cual es imposible que seas como los demás humanos—y rodea con sus brazos el cuello de Fuuma—Pero deseo tanto salir de aquí, los humanos creen que me pueden esquivar y es molesto oírlos gritar mientras los encamino al estrado de pecados, por ello…— y acerca sus labios a los del cazador menor—…sácame de aquí, Fuuma-kun— le pide uniendo sus labios en un suave y tranquilo beso que el cazador corresponde, rodeando la fina cintura que el Shinigami oculta bajo su capa y empieza a profundizar el contacto, pero el Shinigami desase el beso—Quiero ser libres, Fuuma-kun— le dice escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de Fuuma, que le acaricia la espalda

—Me estas tentando, Shinigami-sama— le dice bajando sus manos y acariciando las piernas del mismo colando sus manos por debajo de la capa y rozando una tipo falda cortada de los laterales externos de las pierna— Te sacare de aquí si me prometes que serás mío lo que me resta de vida— le dice acariciando los muslos y sintiendo en el derecho una especie de tubo metálico de delicados detalles, por lo que su mano izquierda se dirige a los glúteos ajeno

—Ah… ah, Fuuma-kun— empieza a gemir cuando el humano le aprieta y pellizca su trasero levemente— De acuerdo— suelta

—Y por cierto, ¿Cuándo me enseñaras tu rostro?— le pregunta soltándolo y parándose, ofreciéndole su mano

—Cuando me saques de este mundo—le dice aceptando su mano y Fuuma lo ayuda a pararse

—Pues ya nos vamos, ya tengo lo que necesito— le dice enseñándole un frasco con un líquido azul

—Y eso, ¿para qué es?— le pregunta

—Para un niño enfermo, es la cura de su enfermedad— le explica y aparece el círculo mágico de la bruja dimensional y empiezan a desaparecer

—…— el Shinigami ve como aparecen en un túnel de varios lugares y se abraza con fuerza al brazo derecho de Fuuma, algo asustado

—Tranquilo, estoy a tu lado— le dice Fuuma abrazándolo y dejándolo sorprendido

—"Conmigo, pero ¿hasta cuándo?"— se pregunta correspondiendo el abrazo y notando un calor en sus mejillas— "¿por qué nunca me sonrojo cuando lo beso o lo acaricio? ¿Por qué solo cuando el toma la iniciativa me sonrojo? ¿Por qué?"— y siente como sus pies toca el piso y se tambalea un poco pero Fuuma lo mantiene de pie

—Aquí estamos— susurra y lo suelta, el Shinigami observa el lugar, una ciudad un poco menos moderna que la de su mundo, pero están enfrente de una vivienda, no en muy buenas condiciones

—Huele a la muerte— le dice, Fuuma le toma la mano

—Apurémonos— y entran corriendo, suben unas gastadas escaleras que los guían a un cuarto modesto donde una señora joven lloraba— ¡Yuya-san!— le llama Fuuma, la mujer de piel pálida, ojos verde agua, delgada y con una expresión de dolor y preocupación en el rostro lo voltea a ver

—Fuuma-kun— nombra y los deja entrar, ve a un niño en una cama algo descuidada, pero el niño sudaba, su piel morena clara resplandecía de sudor, respiraba agitadamente

—"Esta sufriendo mucho"— piensa el Shinigami

—Esta es la cura— le dice Fuuma a la señora sacando una jeringa y con esta saca el líquido, dejando su contenido en la jeringa, le limpian el hombro izquierdo e inyectan el líquido, a los diez minutos la respiración del niño se regulariza

—Solo es esa dosis, ¿verdad?— pregunta la madre viendo aliviada a su hijo

—Si— dice y saca una cajita— esta caja tiene la formula de la medicina, con cantidades dependiendo de la edad del enfermo— le explica

— ¿Para qué?— le pregunta

—Por si ustedes tienen otro hijo, y padece la misma enfermedad— le dice, la mujer lo ve— o si cuando su hijo tenga a sus propios hijos, si alguno tiene esa enfermedad tengan la cura— le explica

—Gracias—la mujer suelta la mano de su hijo dormido y se acerca a un alhajero y saca unos aretes— Aquí tiene el precio— le dice

—Gracias— le dice Fuuma sonriendo un poco y recibiendo el pago—Hasta luego— dice y sale, el Shinigami observa al niño y de su capa saca un par de joya y sus papeles

—Tome, señora llena de dolor, para que su hijo pueda estudiar— le da las joyas y los papeles, la mujer lo ve sorprendida— Si su hijo no quiere estudiar, no podrá tomar el dinero que estas joyas den por su venta, son piezas única y no pueden ser robadas, solo se pueden dar por voluntad, para el bienestar ajeno, por lo cual yo le pido que las use para que su hijo tenga estudios— le explica

— ¿Por qué me las da, joven?— le pregunta la mujer

—Por que su hijo no debía de tener esta enfermedad, alguien manipulo su vida, alguien más poderoso que los humanos— le dice— les servirán también de protección— y alcanza a Fuuma

—Ojala y no le vuelva a pasar nada a ese niño— escucha susurrar a Fuuma, por lo que lo abraza por la espalda

—Solo dios sabe— le dice, Fuuma no hace nada

—Vamos a la tienda de Yuuko-san— le dice volteándose y rodeándolo con sus fuertes brazos

*=*=*=*=*Tienda de Yuuko*=*=*=*=*

Los gemelos vampiros y Seishiro se encontraban en la tienda

—Yuuko-san, dile que nos deje en paz— le pide Kamui a la bruja, mientras Seishiro observa a Subaru, que se encuentra sonrojado

— ¡Hola, Yuuko-san!— dice de repente la voz de Fuuma

—Hola, Fuuma-kun y hola Shinigami-sama— dice volteándolos a ver y pasando de Kamui, que se ofende

—Hola, Bruja — le dice el Shinigami, observando a su alrededor

—Mmm, ¿lo secuestraste, Fuuma-kun?— le pregunta Mokona Negra, al ver como el cazador lo abrazaba con fuerza

—No lo hice, Moko-kun— le dice soltando al Shinigami, que se acerca corriendo a Mokona y lo abraza

— ¡Kawai no jutsu!— grita apretando el abrazo

—Me asfixio— dice Mokona, el Shinigami la ve, la suelta y la deja en las piernas de Yuuko

—Lo siento— le dice mientras corre y se esconde detrás de Fuuma

—No hay problema— dice Mokona, Seishiro ve recelosamente al Shinigami

—Y, Shinigami-san, ¿no se va a presentar?— le pregunta el mayor de los cazadores

—Soy un Shinigami Guardián— les dice sin quitarse su capa, Fuuma suspira

—Maru-chan, Moro-chan, quítenle la capa— dice Yuuko a las niñas— Watanuki-kun, ayúdalas— le dice con un sonrisa muy oscura y el chico obedece a regañadientes y con ello empieza una… gran persecución, por el encapuchado

—…Yuuko-san— le llama Fuuma sentándose a su lado, Seishiro se recuesta en el pasto, Kamui y Subaru se sientan también en el pasto, a una distancia prudente del cazador mayor— Yo se la quito— le dice levantándose y atrapándolo

—Fuuma-kun, ¿Qué haces?— le pregunta serio y se ve despojado de su capa, con lo que los tres acomodados en el pasto se sorprende— ¡Traidor!— le grita pegándole en el pecho

—Tranquilo, Shinigami-sama— le pide, en eso Maru y Moro se avientan al Shinigami

—Maru-chan, Moro-chan, ya déjenlo— le dice Watanuki alcanzándolos

—… ¡Ya!— grita el Shinigami con lo que las niñas flotan en el aire, y el Shinigami se para—Me podrían haber pedido amablemente que me quitara la capa, Bruja— le dice

—Bonito vestido, Kamui-kun— dice Seishiro viendo al Shinigami de arriba a abajo

— ¡Cállate! ¡No tienes derecho de llamarme por mi nombre real!— le grita sacando una tubo de adornos elaborados como de diez centímetros y que al instante se convierte en una guadaña como de dos metros

—Tranquilo, Shinigami-sama— le pide Fuuma, el Shinigami lo observa y su guadaña recobra su primera forma

Yuuko mientras observa al Shinigami, pensativa… piel blanca con un brillo que no poseían los Shinigamis, sus ojos azules, como dos zafiros, sus labios rosados, tentativos y atractivos, su cuerpo delgado y estilizado vestía un vestido tipo griego, de seda fina, y bastante despejado de su cuerpos, en la cintura tenía cinturón de oro, la parte "falda" de su vestuario tenía dos aberturas, una en cada lateral externo de las piernas del muchacho, en la derecha, este guardaba su pequeña guadaña, que al instante era envuelta por unas correas de oro blanco, el largo de la "falda" era hasta diez centímetros debajo de la rodillas, en sus tobillos tenía unas pulseras que tintineaban con su pasos, eran doradas y muy delgadas, sus pies estaban descalzos, en sus descubiertos brazos llevaba unas pulseras gruesas y en las muñecas otras pulseras iguales a los de los pies; en sus orejas unos aretes pequeños en forma de gatito (Hello Kitty) y una diadema negra en forma de orejas de gato

— ¿Eres un Shinigami?— le pregunta Yuuko desconfiada, el Shinigami se da cuenta y le sonríe dulcemente

—Claro— Yuuko se siente por alguna extraña razón amenazada con su mirada

—Bueno, como sea ¿Por qué permaneces con mi hermano?— le pregunta Seishiro con su _eterna_ sonrisa y acercándosele

—Por que_ yo quiero_—dice orgullosamente… con lo que todos los clientes y Watanuki se caen

—Esas son la palabras para descolocar a Seishiro-kun— se carcajea Yuuko viendo al cazador mayor temblando de rabia

—TÚ, SHINIGAMI DEL DEMONIO— grita Seishiro y aparece su espada—¡TE MATO!— y Fuuma se interpone entre su hermano y el Shinigami

—Seishiro-nnisama, cálmate— le pide agarrándolo de los hombros

—¡NO HASTA QUE LO MATE!— dice sin poder tranquilizarse

—…está bien— dice con un suspiro y le da un rodillazo a su hermano, que se cae de rodillas sin aire— Seishiro-nnisama, él…— lo señala— …es mío, así que no lo intentes matar— le dice sonriendo _dulcemente—_ ¿entendido?— le pregunta agachándose a la altura del mayor

—S-Sí— dice recobrando el aire

—Fuuma-kun— lo llama el Shinigami y se coloca a su lado derecho, se agacha un poco y toma el rostro del menor de los cazadores y lo obliga a verlo; los gemelos vampiro lo ven interrogante, Watanuki lo ve extrañado mientras que Maru, Moro, Yuuko y Mokona (esta con una cámara de video), los ven expectante y entonces…

—¡Wha!— grita el vampiro menor al ver como su alter ego besa a Fuuma, sin una pizca de timidez y vergüenza, Subaru en cambio se cubre la sonrisa del rostro con ambas manos (es que se veían tan bien, en especial por la sorpresa en los ojos de Fuuma); Watanuki se retira mascullando cosas como "háganlo en privado" "malditos calenturientos", etc. (pero con una pizca de envidia, por que Fuuma era tan varonil y atractivo); Yuuko y compañía celebran mientras toman muchas fotos y Seishiro… digamos que el Shinigami tuvo que correr cuando el mayor de los cazadores lo empezó a perseguir por toda la tienda haciendo lo que Yuuko bautizo como "correteando al cuñado de una manera muy infantil"

—"Que divertido son estos mortales"— piensa mientras Fuuma intenta tranquilizar a su hermano, y Subaru retiene al suyo, por que el vampiro se sintió humillado al verlo besar a un _simple, corriente y estúpido humano,_ pero eso no importaba— "Me divertiré muchísimo"— piensa viendo el cielo del atardecer y abrazando a Fuuma por la amplia espalda, escuchando los gritos molestos de Seishiro-nnichan y Kamui-chan, uno con los celos de hermano a flor de piel y otro con las quejas sobre su comportamiento con Fuuma

—Quédense esta noche— dice la voz de la bruja dimensional, al verse ignorada por Seishiro y Kamui-chan, el Shinigami abre unas amplias y bellas alas y se eleva, haciéndolos callar, a Sei y los vampiros por sorpresa y a Fuuma por costumbre, y se acerca a Yuuko

—Gracias, Yuuko-san— dice guardando sus alas y se voltea a donde Fuuma— ¡Fuuma, ven!— le pide estirando su mano izquierda, el de ojos dorados ve fijamente la mano y se acerca sonriendo levemente

—Voy, voy— dice y al pasar al lado de su hermano mayor dice— cálmate, nnichan—y se acerca hasta donde el shinigami, tomando la mano extendida el shinigami le sonríe abiertamente, todos ven un brillo infantil en su rostro y suelta la mano de Fuuma y se le avienta, tirándolo al piso con él encima

—¡TE AMO!— le confiesa, dejando a Fuuma sonrojado, al igual que Subaru, muchas más fotos de YOAI para Yuuko, a un Seishiro MUY enojada y Kamui AÚN más enojado que Sei

=*=*=*=Shinigami out=*=*=*=

Bueno, Bueno, hola, hola…

Estoy trayendo un nuevo fic… (K-y no acabas Mi peor error, ni Mía, ni Aférrate, ni De amores que Lastima)

=( pero ya tengo la continuación a medio hacer de los cuatro

(K-¬_¬# los tienes a media…)

¡Esta bien próximamente las continuaciones de TODOS mis fics inconclusos, pero ya guarda ese BATE!

Besos, espero que comenten


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, lamento el retraso pero aquí estoy de vuelta**

**Shinigami in**

Kamui y Subaru estaban sentados viendo fijamente al Shinigami, este veía la televisión con una sonrisa infantil, su capucha estaba doblada perfectamente (cortesía de Watanuki) a su lado, por otro lado la bruja bebía sake con los hermanos cazadores y Mokona siendo regañados por Watanuki, las niñas comían tranquilamente

—Bueno, Shi-Kamui— lo llama Yuuko con una sonrisa y las mejillas algo sonrojadas, el ojiazul se la voltea a ver poniendo su cuerpo, hasta colocarse de lado y con sus manos en su rostro… los cuatro borrachos dicen:

— ¡Qué lindo!— y el shinigami les sonríe tiernamente, Subaru suspira feliz, Maru y Moro empiezan a dormitar, por otro lado Watanuki suspira derrotado alzando a las niñas y llevándolas a su cuarto; Kamui por otro lado ve al shinigami con odio y asco.

—Lo sé, gente— dice el Shinigami sentándose, Seishiro estira su mano y saca una bolita de estambre al instante el Shi-Kamui la ve fijamente, Sei la mueve a la derecha y el Shinigami la sigue con sus ojos, después la mueve a la izquierda y los ojos la siguen

—Gato— dice Seishiro guardando la bola de estambre y el Shinigami se le avienta en la búsqueda del estambre— ¡Aaah, quítenmelo!— grita, y se escucha como rompe la parte superior de la ropa de Seishiro y Fuma, intenta separarlos, por que se quedo en intento cuando el shinigami lo mando a volar con todo y un Watanuki que abría las puertas que daban al jardín y ambos caen en el estanque, y de nueva cuenta Moko filma la acción— ¡Ya, quítate, Kamui del demonio, eres igual de molesto que el otro!— se logra separar e intenta huir, pero la guadaña aparece en su cuello lista para degollarlo

—Entrega el estambre y te dejaré ir— dice con voz de ultratumba, los gemelos los ven diferentes. Subaru así 0/0 (Sei solo con pantalón y con rasguños, para Subaru todo un sueño) y Kamui n0n

—Aquí esta— dice, sacando el estambre de la bolsa izquierda de enfrente de su pantalón negro, el shinigami al recibir el estambre suelta la guadaña que regresa a su tamaño compacto y se pone a jugar — Estas loco, Shi-Kamui— le dice viendo entrar a su hermano y a Watanuki empapados y con una expresión adorable dice— Wata-kun, ¿me prestas una camisa, por favor?— Watanuki lo ve y dice

— ¿Te curo los rasguños, también?— Seishiro asiente, y Fuma los ve

—Ka-chan, te andaba desnudando— los cazadores y Yuuko se ríen— que bueno que a mi al conocerme lo único malo que me paso fue que una muy linda shinigami me piso la cara al ir en búsqueda de su mellizo menor— dice

—Hokuto-nnechan es muy distraída— dice el shinigami, aventando la bolita de estambre y atrapándola con un gesto muy infantil y felino

—"¿Hokuto?"— piensan los vampiros a la vez viéndose mutuamente

—Hokuto… Hokuto, yo conocí a una Hokuto en mi viaje, es casi el vivo retrato de Subaru, pero en niña y menos tímida— dice Sei con una sonrisa y todos los presentes asienten

—La Hokuto de este mundo murió por proteger a su hermano menor, el líder de la familia Sumeragi— dice la bruja con una expresión de tristeza— ese niño aún no encuentra su felicidad, a pesar de todo—

—Yo me cruce con ese Subaru-san— dice Fuma, y todos centran su atención en él— "quiero ver su sonrisa", me dijo cuando me pregunto por Seishiro— su mirar se vuelve melancólico y dice— tengo su teléfono y dirección, quizás mañana vaya a verlo— murmura, yéndose al patio, donde estaban sus maletas

—En este mundo se peleo una guerra entre 14 personas, por la salvación o destrucción de la raza humana, ¿no, bruja?— pregunta el shinigami lamiendo su un dulce que saco de la destrozada gabardina de Seishiro

—Oh, sí— dice Yuuko con una sonrisa y el shinigami la ve con frialdad

—En mi hogar uno de los mayores fue el vigilante de las muertes en esta dimensión, cuando volvió cambio mucho y ya no pudo ser mi maestro, y se me asigno al que manipula ilusiones, el Sakurazukamori—hace un gesto de hastió

—Oh, ese es un apodo que me gane en otra dimensión— dice Sei, salvando los dulces que traía, con una sonrisa

… …

— ¡Wha, fuiste alumno de un alter ego mío!— grita Seishiro señalándolo

— ¡No, ahora que le empezaba a respetar, apareciste!— contesta el shinigami señalándolo

—Silencio, por favor— dice Subaru, mientras vuelve a entrar Fuma riendo con un celular

—Oh, entonces en 15 minutos nos vemos, Sumeragi-san— le dice y los que se señalaban lo ven con el ceño fruncido y con los celos en el aire— Bye, bye— dice y cuelga

—Te prohíbo ir— dice Seishiro recuperando la actitud de hermano mayor

—Te exigo no ir— dice el Shinigami, robando otro dulce de Sei

—Deja de robar mis dulces— dice Sei

—No, saben mas ricos si te los quito— dice y empieza otra persecución

—Toma, Yuuko-san, el número de mi celular, nos vemos en la noche— dice y todos notan que ya estaba seco y arreglado, muy guapo que se veía el morocho

—Con cuidado, y salúdalo de mi parte— le dice, y para cuando vuelven Sei y el Shinigami ya no estaba

—Me desobedeció— dice Kamui dejándose caer y empezando a hacer círculos en el piso con un aura depresiva, en un rincón Sei hacia lo mismo y murmuraba

—Ya no me quiere, ya no me obedece, ¿y el respeto donde lo dejaste Fu-chan?— esas dos auras depresivas afectaban el ambiente

Subaru Sumeragi, el líder de la familia Sakurazukamori, fumaba tranquilamente a cinco cuadras de la tienda de Yuuko

—Tal vez deberíamos ir a verla, Kamui— dice a un chico en silla de ruedas totalmente ido— Le daría mis poderes con tal y te recuperaras, pequeño— escucha un grito leve

—¡Subaru-chan!— el nombrado voltea y le sonríe al muchacho de 17 años que se le acerca corriendo

—Fuma-chan— le contesta y ve una linda cobija para Shiro

—Le traje algo— y se la pone en las piernas— Hola, Kamui-kun— le dice revolviéndole el cabello

—Vamos a mi carro, de ahí me tienes que contar como te ha ido— le dice empujando la silla de Kamui con una sonrisa

—Bueno, no se pongan así, Sumeragi-kun, desde que se conoció con Fuma-kun, se llevan bien, además de que quizás su cercanía haga reaccionar a Shiro— dice

—¿A quien?— pregunta Subaru

—Luego le preguntan, es un tema delicado— les dice, y ve a Watanuki, intentando animar con unos hotcakes a Seishiro y al Shinigami— ¡Oh, yo quiero!— dice y Mokona también se abalanza con palillos, pero tanto Sei como Shi-Kamui, los detienen interponiendo sus palillos

—Mio— dice Sei, volviendo a su rincón con los hotcakes y con un vaso de leche

—Ni lo piensen— y se va al rincón de Sei, además de su comida, con la miel y la jarra de leche

—"Son iguales"— piensan los gemelos

**************** Shinigami Out***********

Felices Fiestas


End file.
